Silent Descent
by Technique-Color
Summary: Drabble. "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost."


Author's Notes: Before I begin, I believe I owe an explanation to everyone.

This originally came with lyrics to the song "A Demon's Fate" by Within Temptation. I recommend listening to that song while reading this. Let the words go with the timing of the melody. If you'd like, I'll send a message with the link.

Second, about Venus. She's a Fan character, more specifically a Robot Monkey, that belongs to a friend of mine on DeviantArt. I'll give you information if you ask for it, the links don't work on a story.

Thirdly, I don't own anything else. Except for the girl mentioned in this story.

I believe that is all. Enjoy.

* * *

A teenage Chiro innocently kicks a can around while looking around the outskirts of Shuggazoom City. He stumbles upon an abandoned Super Robot and goes inside of it. Later on, he pulls the switch to activate it and is bestowed the Power Primate. The Robot Monkeys awaken and Chiro is made their leader. He transforms into Hyper Mode for the first time and gets into his first confrontation with the Skeleton King's Formless.

After Chiro gets settled in, he meets a girl named Jinmay and is smitten with her. The group later learn she is a robot and after stopping Sakko, the two part ways. Chiro saves Shuggazoom multiple times with the help of the Hyper Force, gaining the trust of the people all the while.

Chiro has his first confrontation with Mandarin and rescues his team. The second confrontation results in Chiro activating his Inner Primate for the first time. He recalls how Antauri had told him that he is the Chosen One before dueling Mandarin. The remaining four members of the team are captured, however.

After freeing Gibson, the two go off to the Citadel of Bone, Chiro recalling the happier times he had with the team.

* * *

Chiro and Gibson attempt to rescue their team, only for Chiro to be taken to the Skeleton King. The two get into their first fight on the Citadel of Bone, which ends with Chiro winning. The team travel to different planets following this, helping others in need.  
_  
_Sometime after Venus is activated, the seven of them end up in the dream world, where the group of simians learn of their past.

Antauri feels a disturbance in the Power Primate one day and goes to see his masters, Chiro stowing away on his vehicle to follow him. Master Xan is revealed to be corrupted by the Skeleton King's influence, and the Ruler of bones is revealed to be alive.

Antauri sacrifices himself, to Chiro's horror. A transformed Chiro works to ensure he is reborn, which the teenager succeeds in doing so following Valina's first defeat.

* * *

The seven of them work to save multiple planets from the Skeleton King Worm, which they eventually succeed in doing after a long fight. A message from Jinmay comes in, saying that she needs their help back home. The group arrive and reunite with Jinmay.  
_  
_Valina has come back and taken over the planet with the wraiths. Once stopped, she and Mandarin begin their quest to resurrect Skeleton King. Sparx turns evil in the process, but is saved by the Hyper Force and Nova.

After Skeleton King's final defeat, most of the Hyper Force returns to suspended animation. No one knows that Chiro did not want them to leave him.

* * *

A mass immigration of Earth's people to Shuggazoom results in a rebuilding of the planet in question. Jinmay, Chiro, and Venus become the sole protectors of the changing planet.

That number diminishes to two when Jinmay is broken apart beyond repair by a sea monster.

Chiro descends into grief and madness, this event having been the breaking point for the now adult hero. The Power Primate is almost corrupted, but it flees to a new vessel. He buries Venus in the rubble of their headquarters and flees the area. Now mad with dark power, he constructs a castle with his new abilities, and becomes its King.

Three youths become his loyal servants when Chiro promises them anything they so desire.

* * *

Years later, the Hyper Force do battle with a cloaked Chiro, unaware that it is him. A new Chosen One has taken his place, and she transforms for the first time to confront him and the fledgling shadows that are his servants.

New Shuggazoom continues to be protected by the New Age Hyper Force from Chiro and his Kingdom of Despair. The group confront him in his castle's throne room.

Some shadows go up to Chiro, followed by his three servants. To the shock of the five Robot Monkeys, he removes his hood and reveals his changed self to the team. The new leader gets angry at the heartbreak of her teammates and gets ready to confront him. Chiro summons his new scythe and the two clash.


End file.
